Обсуждение участника:AmDDRed
Angela Hi AmDDRed -- we are excited to have Russian Homeworld Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Kuzura Здравствуйте. Как то мне странно видеть не новую вики да ещё с таким опытным участником без Заглавной страницы. Может быть помочь вам? Или есть вопросы по Викия? Всегда готов ответить на любой вопрос. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:39, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) :Здравствуйте! Собственно говоря, опытности не так много, поэтому и заглавной страницы нет. К тому же, ещё нет концепции, как она должна выглядеть. То, что есть сейчас - это временное являение, но, как говорится, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное ) Да и полностью отображает состояние вики, поэтому не паримся ) --AmDDRed 07:44, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) :А вы, собственно, фанат ХВ или просто сочувствующий? Если вы настаиваете, то будем вас спрашивать на предмет всяко-разных изменений )) --AmDDRed 07:44, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) :Но вообще да, было бы здорово поменять, где начинать копать? Хотелось бы создать пару стилей для вики (точнее, три) - или это не в нашей юрисдикции? ) --AmDDRed 07:47, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Всё время забываю, что на старых викиях нет моей личной страницы) Добавил. Как видите, я не фанат ХВ и не просто сочуствующий, я помогаю русскоязычному порталу, насколько хватает моих знаний и возможностей. Что касается индивидуальных стилей. Если вас не устраивает Конструктор тем, то вы можете прописать свой индивидуальный стиль на странице MediaWiki:Wikia.css, если вы хорошо разбираетесь в css и html. Здесь я вам не помощник, так как слаб в программировании. О Заглавной. Плохо, что нет концепции, так как соорудить Заглавную вообщем не сложно. Здесь я вам легко могу помочь. Ещё вопросы. Насколько вообще популярна ХВ? Вижу, что англ. ХВ Вики, в принципе, находится в запустении, а на вашу вики я до сих пор тоже особого внимания не обращал, так как с начала весны активности здесь не наблюдалось. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:29, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Seraphimus Начал перевод заглавной статьи о Homeworld 2 с буржуйской вики, правда я не вижу раздела игр по вселенной в русском варианте, Куда добавлять то перевод? :Категория "Игры" на главной страницы. А вообще, чистые переводы я не приветствую - кроме как собственно, мануалов, т.к. буржуи слишком много вольностей себе позволяют в трактовках. Также, лучше без копипаст в Wysiwyg эдиторе - слишком много лишней информации и форматной грязи. Правь сорцы.--AmDDRed (обсуждение) 12:20, января 19, 2014 (UTC) :Нашол минимум 3 пустых статьи по звездолетам, так и должно быть? ::Это были заготовки --AmDDRed (обсуждение) 21:27, января 27, 2014 (UTC) :: StEll-A_Ir День добрый, спасибо за поддержку! : )